Last Christmas
by Paperhana
Summary: Last Christmas, Laxus kissed Lucy but after a year filled with war and heartbreak, nothing more happened. Now it's Christmas once more and that kiss, and what it could mean, still haunts them both. Will Lucy and Laxus find comfort in each other? Or will the grief of the past year overcome them? LaLu Post Alverez Empire Arc #laluxmas16 Sequel to "A Christmas Wish."
1. Chapter One

**A/N** Hi, hi everyone! This Christmas story takes place post Alverez Empire and follows canon up to chapter 506. This is also a sequel to my LaLu short "A Christmas Wish," so be sure to read/review that story as well though reading it prior isn't necessary to understanding this story. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!

* * *

 **Last Christmas**

The bells of Kardia Cathedral tolled midnight as Lucy entered Magnolia's northern cemetery. She walked down the tightly packed rows of tombstones, her boots crunching in the freshly fallen snow. Her breath plumed before her as she let out a shivered sigh. She was here, in the cemetery, at midnight, because she wanted to be the first to wish him Merry Christmas. Also because she couldn't sleep.

She stopped before one of the newer grave markers. A statue of a nude fairy, with erect nipples, pouty lips and smoldering eyes, stood on top of a cubed, marbled base. The tombstone was eccentric but it was also perfect. Lucy gazed up at the fairy statue, and though her lips formed a small smile, her eyes were sad.

She kneeled down, her stocking covered knees hovering above the snow covered ground. She reached her hand out and touched the freezing stone. She traced the name carved in the marbled base with her fingers.

 _MAKAROV DREYAR_

"Merry Christmas, Master," Lucy said, her voice a whisper.

Dark clouds covered the night sky above. A breeze blew in from the north, causing snowflakes to dance and twirl around her.

"I know Christmas was always your favorite holiday," she said to the grave. She sighed. "You'd dress up as Santa and ask us girls to sit on your lap." A short giggle escaped her lips. "You know Christmas isn't the same without you." Her face fell and her gaze lowered to the snow covered ground.

"Fairy Tail isn't the same."

The wind picked up and the snowfall thickened. Lucy shivered, her toes curling in her calf high boots. She crossed her arms and wrapped her wool coat tighter around herself.

She raised her head. "We voted on a new master," she continued. She smiled. "Can you guess who?"

A memory of strong hands, of crashing lips and exploring tongues flashed through Lucy's mind. Her cheeks warmed at the memory and she quickly shook her head to clear her mind.

"But he rejected the offer," she said softly. Her chest felt heavy and she sighed. "He's been distant and I," her voice broke as tears filled her eyes. "I don't know how to help him."

A gust of wind whipped her hair about her face. She lifted the hood to her red wool coat and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. The wind calmed and she noticed something move from behind Master's tombstone. She opened her coat and her hand moved to her hip. She grabbed her keys and held one out before her.

"Hello?" she asked out loud as she sneaked around the large tombstone.

A large hand laid palm up in the snow. Lucy jumped at the sight, her grasp on her key tightening. She rushed around to the other side of the tombstone. Her breath caught in her throat and her heart thundered.

Laxus was slumped over, his back against the marbled base of the late Master's tombstone. His skin was pale and his body was dusted with snow. Empty bottles of whiskey were littered about his feet.

She ran to him. She kneeled beside him and her hands cupped his freezing cheeks.

"Laxus?" she said her voice strained. She put her ear to his chest and listened. His heartbeat was weak and faint.

"Virgo!" Lucy called and the pink haired Spirit appeared in a flash of golden light. Lucy lifted Laxus' limp arm over her own slender shoulders. "We need to get him inside!"

Virgo nodded her head and mirrored Lucy's action, taking Laxus' other arm. "Should we carry him to the Guild, Princess?"

Lucy shook her head. "No, the Guild is already locked up for the night," Lucy said as she rose to her feet. She staggered under Laxus' weight.

"Then shall we take him home?"

Lucy hesitated in answering. She looked down at the numerous empty bottles of whiskey. Having drunk that much, Laxus might not wake up in time for Christmas dinner. _He has no one to care for him at home,_ Lucy thought.

"I understand, Princess," Virgo said as she hoisted Laxus onto her back. "I'll carry him to your chambers, then."

Lucy's face flushed, her mouth opening in surprise. "It sounds weird when you say it like that!"

Virgo's expression remained neutral. "Is that not what you want?" the spirit asked.

"Le- let's just hurry home," Lucy stuttered, and her face grew even hotter.

…

Lucy filled several hot water bottles with boiling water from her stove top. She fiddled with the rubber stopper of the last bottle before gathering the hot water bottles in her arms. She turned around and desperately tried to avert her eyes from the scene behind her.

"Princess," Virgo said as she tried to pull Laxus snow soaked shirt over his head. "I'm in need of some assistance."

Lucy placed the hot water bottles down on the bed side table. Her eyes fluttered to Laxus' exposed abdomen and the soft trail of hair that disappeared into his jeans. Her eyes skirted away.

"You have to unbutton his shirt first," Lucy said taking Laxus' shirt into her hands.

She pulled his shirt back down before her fingers went to work unbuttoning the small buttons. Her fingers trembled slightly as she opened his shirt and rolled the wet fabric off his broad, muscular shoulders.

She placed a hot water bottle on his bare chest before she started to loosen his belt.

"Remove your clothes as well, Princess," Virgo said as she lifted Lucy's shirt, flashing her lacy bra. "You must use your body heat to rise his temperature."

"Virgo!" Lucy shrieked as she adjusted her shirt. "The hot water bottles will do just fine!"

With a flushed face, Lucy finished removing Laxus' wet clothing. She left his boxers on against Virgo's suggestion to remove them and placed hot water bottles on his chilled body. She tucked several blankets over and around him before she removed the thermometer from his mouth. She let out a breath and her shoulders relaxed. His temperature was rising.

"Thank you for your help, Virgo," Lucy said. She smiled at the spirit.

"Good night, Princess." Virgo bowed before disappearing in a dazzling light.

Lucy's eyes returned to Laxus as she sat on the edge of her bed. She brushed his hair off his forehead with her fingertips. Her fingers lingered.

"Merry Christmas, Laxus," Lucy said. Her fingers traced his jaw line. She ran her finger along his lower lip and his lips parted. She drew her hand back.

She remembered his warmth. The feel of his lips on hers, hot and sure. She remembered the way her body fit against his. The way her heart threatened to hammer out of her chest.

"Why did you do it?" she whispered. "Why did you kiss me last Christmas?"

She watched the gentle rise and fall of his chest as he slept. His body warmed and color returned to his face. She sighed.

 _I'll probably never know,_ she thought as she yawned and stretched.

She thought about moving to the couch but sleep overcame her. Laxus' steady breathing and warmth relaxed her and she curled up next to him and fell sound asleep.

* * *

 **A/N** More chapters to come! We'll get Laxus' perspective next, so look forward to it. Please remember to fav, follow and review! Guys, your reviews motivate and encourage me to write more, so thank you! See you next time!


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

Laxus was surrounded by the scent of strawberries and honey. It was a scent that turned his head and gained his attention whenever he came across it. The scent never failed to relaxed his body, soothe his heartache and put his mind at ease.

"Laxus."

A slender fingertip traced the curves of his tattoo. The gentle, teasing touch sent a jolt through his nerves and shivers down his spine. He grabbed her hand and brought her fingers to his lips.

"Morning," he said as he kissed her fingers.

She giggled, her blonde hair split over her bare shoulders. She scooted closer and her breasts pressed into his chest. He could feel her hardened nipples rub against him and he caught his breath.

She leaned forward, closer still, her lips just a breath away from his.

He reached for her face, but his hand past through and the vision of her faded.

Darkness rose around him, closing in. His chest tightened and his heart felt like it was in a vise. A cold sweat formed along his brow as he fought to breathe.

Sadness pooled into the pit of his stomach. Agony. Despair.

…

It was the scent of strawberries and honey that woke him from his nightmare.

His eyes fluttered open to a ceiling riddled with tiny glowing stars. He groaned, his head throbbing. His eyes scanned pale pink walls, floral bedding and lace curtains. The sheer curtains did little to keep the afternoon sun out and Laxus squinted.

He sat upright. The floral comforter fell into his lap, baring his chest. His mind was fuzzy and the previous night was a blur of lights and colors. He remembered drinking with Bickslow at a tavern downtown. He lifted the floral comforter and saw that he wore only his boxers.

He had no memory of spending the night with a woman.

He massaged his aching temple with his fingertips. He inhaled, his nostrils flaring as he took in the surrounding scents. His eyes widened and his stomach flipped as he recognized one scent that overpowered everything else.

The scent of strawberries and honey.

 _Shit, this is Heartfilia's bed,_ he thought. His heart raced and dread filled his stomach as he could only think of one reason he would be near naked in a woman's bed. He cursed.

 _Why'd it have to be her of all women?_

He balled up the bedding in his fists and brought it to his nose. He inhaled. Along with her scent, her sheets smelt of fresh laundry. There were no smells of sex. Relief set over him as his breath escaped him.

Soft footsteps approached the door and he quickly schooled his features, his expression blank. The door knob quietly turned and a small blonde tiptoed into the room. She closed the door behind her before she turned to face him.

She startled upon seeing him, her eyes widening. She clutched at her chest and sighed. She approached him.

"Hi," she said. She tucked a loose piece of hair behind her ear.

"Hey," Laxus replied.

He could hear her heartbeat now that she was closer. Her eyes looked him up and down and her heartbeat quickened. Her cheeks flushed and her eyes darted away from his bare chest.

She wore a red and white bubble dress with light gray wool stockings. The hem of the dress barely covered her ass and Laxus remembered the naked blonde from his dream. Blood surged down to his groin and he discretely placed his hands over his lap.

"How do you feel?" she asked, her voice soft. "Are you hungry?"

His stomach growled in response.

She giggled, covering her mouth with her hand. "I'll take that as a yes."

She turned around and he watched her hips sway as she walked to the back counter. A lump formed in the back of his throat and he coughed to clear it.

 _This is fucking dangerous_ , he thought. _Why am I here and where the fuck is Bix?_

Laxus and Bickslow had a pact that they would stop each other from doing anything stupid and reckless while drinking. Things like bungee jumping off Kardia Cathedral and skinny dipping in the fountain at the Magic Council's Headquarters were on Bickslow's list of stupid. Things like going home with Fairy Tail's Celestial Princess was at the very top of Laxus' list.

He coughed again. "Bathroom?" He asked.

"Oh, sorry!" Lucy said. She pointed a finger to her right. "Through that door."

…

When he exited the bathroom, the room smelt of freshly cooked hotcakes. Lucy sat down a plate of towering hotcakes on her small dining table. She must have heard him because she looked up at that moment and their eyes met. Lucy's eyes widened and her face turned bright red.

"You- you- your clothes?" she stuttered. Laxus raised an eyebrow before looking down at himself. He wore only his boxers.

"What?" he shrugged. He took a seat at the dining table. The corner of his mouth tugged up into a smirk. "You're the one who took them off," he said. He put a whole hotcake into his mouth.

By the look of Lucy's open mouth and how her face turned a deeper shade of red, Laxus had guessed correctly. Her mouth gaped like a fish and Laxus' smirk widened.

"I had to," Lucy finally managed.

"Oh?" Laxus said. He cocked his brow. "Couldn't wait to get me naked huh?"

Her eyes widened. "It's not what you think," she said quickly. "We didn't," she paused. "Oh god." She covered her face with her hands.

He chuckled, the sound foreign to his ears. "Relax, Blondie," he said taking another mouthful of hotcakes. "I know you're too pure for a casual hookup."

She bit her lower lip and her eyes looked away.

"Let me guess," Laxus said. He swallowed the food in his mouth and pointed his fork at Lucy. "You found me passed out by the canal in front of your apartment?"

She shook her head. Her eyes softened and he held his breath.

"I found you behind Master's grave," she said quietly.

Laxus' fork slipped through his fingers and fell to the floor in a clatter.

"I couldn't leave you there," she continued. Her eyes began to water. "So I brought you home."

He frowned. His stomach lurched and his head throbbed. His chest felt heavy, his shoulders sinking. His mind grew foggy as the darkness closed in.

A tear slid down Lucy's cheek. "I'm sorry," she said.

"Why does everyone keep fucking saying that?" He pushed himself away from the table, standing so suddenly that his chair toppled over. Lucy flinched.

He wanted to leave. He wanted to leave this conversation, forget it happened, forget everything. He wanted a drink.

"Laxus," Lucy said. She reached her hand out towards him but her fingers fell short of his arm.

He found his clothes on the bedside table, laundered and neatly folded.

"So the old man is dead," he said. He pulled his jeans up and hastily fastened his belt.

"Laxus, wait," Lucy tried again. She touched his upper arm and he recoiled, backing away from her. He fumbled with the buttons to his shirt.

"Thanks for the meal," he said, his voice gruff. He lifted his coat over his shoulders.

"Will I see you at the Guild tonight?" Lucy asked. She held her hand to her chest.

He paused before her front door. "Tonight?" he asked raising his brow in question.

"The Guild Christmas Party," she replied, reminding him.

The moment they shared last Christmas flashed before his eyes. He remembered the softness of her hands on his face. He remembered the warmth of her lips as he kissed her. He remembered how sweet she tasted. He licked his lips subconsciously.

Her eyes met his and he turned away.

"Yeah, yeah," he said. He turned her door knob. "Wouldn't miss it." His voice was thick with sarcasm.

He ducked his head, stepped out of Lucy's apartment and disappeared in a bolt of lightning.

…

"You're alive," Bickslow said as he embraced Laxus, tears streaming down his face. "Fuck man, I'm so sorry I lost ya last night."

Laxus frowned as he pushed Bickslow off him.

"Where were ya?" Bickslow asked. He wiped his eyes with the back of his fist. His left eye was swollen and bruised. "We searched everywhere."

"Everywhere. Everywhere," Bickslow's totems chanted.

"What the fuck happened to your face?" Laxus asked as he walked into his kitchen, ignoring Bickslow's question.

The Seith Mage grinned. "Ya don't remember?"

He couldn't remember anything from last night. Laxus opened up his fridge and stuck his head inside.

"So spill, where were ya?" Bickslow asked. He leaned against the kitchen counter, his arms crossed over his chest. He waggled his eyebrows. "Did ya spend the night at a woman's house?"

Laxus emerged from the fridge with a bottle of beer in hand. He bit off the bottle cap with his teeth.

"Yeah, at Heartfilia's," he said before taking a drink from his beer.

Bickslow's eyes widened. "The fuck?" he said. "Are you fucking kidding me? Cosplayer?"

Laxus took another drink of his beer.

Bickslow grabbed Laxus arm, stopping him from drinking. "What the fuck, Laxus? I thought you said Lucy was off limits?"

He shrugged off Bickslow. "I did," Laxus said. His eyes narrowed. "She said she found me passed out."

Bickslow's eyebrows bowed as he frowned. "Where?" he asked.

"Apparently, the cemetery," Laxus mumbled.

"Fuck," Bickslow exclaimed. His shoulders dropped as he exhaled.

Laxus nodded in agreement as he raised the beer bottle to his lips.

Bickslow grabbed the bottle out of Laxus' hand. "The fuck ya doing, man? You have to sober up!"

Laxus snatched back the beer bottle. "I am sober," he said. He touched his lips to the bottle's head. "That's why I have this fucking headache."

"Dude, stop drinking. This is your chance!"

Laxus raised an eyebrow.

"With Cosplayer," Bickslow clarified. He punched Laxus' arm. "She likes ya."

"I doubt that," Laxus said quickly.

"She could've brought ya to the Guild or pawned ya off on someone else," Bickslow reasoned.

The Seith Mage had a point but Laxus shook his head.

"Besides, I'm not blind like y'all," Bickslow said. "I see the way she looks at ya."

"No," Laxus said. He tilted his head back, finishing the last of the beer.

Bickslow frowned. "Don't fuck this up," he said.

Laxus shook his head again. "No," he said as he headed upstairs to his room. "You don't know what you're talking about."

"Come to the party sober!" Bickslow yelled after him. "Y'all see!"

Laxus scoffed as he shut the door to his room, silencing his best friend below.

"We'll see," Laxus mumbled. His chest tightened, squeezing his heart. "We'll see."

* * *

 **A/N** Thank you to everyone who followed, fav'd and reviewed! I smile every time I see an email notification from . You guys are too kind.

Thank you for reading! Please review and tell me what you think. What are your predictions?


	3. Chapter Three

**A/N** Ah guys, thank you so much for waiting!

* * *

Twinkling lights and cords of pine garland swayed along the stone brick walls of the Guild Hall. Golden banners made of lace hung from the banisters and shimmered in the soft light of the candelabras that sat upon the wooden tables. A live fir tree decorated with glass stars, tinsel and lights towered in the center of the hall.

The Guild Hall was packed. Members laughed and cheered with their husbands and wives, with their children and with their fellow guild mates. Members sang and danced to holiday folk music while drinking and eating the feast set out before them. All current members of Fairy Tail were present. All except one Dragon Slayer.

Lucy had yet to see Laxus at the Christmas Party.

She sat at one of the many wooden tables, a full plate of food before her. Her head was downcast as she poked at her food with her fork. She sighed.

"You're not going to eat?"

Lucy turned her head. Cana sat beside her, a bottle of wine in her hand and a full plate of food before her.

Lucy nodded her chin towards her best friend. "You're one to talk," she said, pointing at Cana's untouched plate.

Cana grinned as she raised her bottle of wine. "I'm good," she said before taking a drink from her bottle. She held the bottle out towards Lucy. "You want some?"

Lucy quickly shook her head no. "No, thanks," she said as she waved her hands at the bottle of wine. "I'm not going to drink tonight."

Cana nudged Lucy's shoulder as the grin on her face widened. "You making your move tonight?" the Card Mage asked.

An image of Fairy Tail's Lightning Dragon Slayer flashed in Lucy's mind. Her cheeks warmed and she quickly turned her head away from Cana. "I-I don't know what you're talking about," she stuttered.

Cana hummed. Her grin turned devilish as she wrapped her arms around Lucy's neck. "Oh, you know exactly what or should I say _who_ I'm talking about," Cana whispered seductively in Lucy's ear.

Lucy's eyes skirted over to the other side of the Guild Hall where the Raijinshuu sat at a table together. Laxus was notably absent.

"But," Cana continued, leaning away from Lucy, her voice growing louder. "Maybe I need to spell it out for you and anyone listening!"

Lucy covered Cana's mouth with her hands. "Shh, Cana. Jeez."

Cana raised her eyebrows in silent question.

Lucy sighed, lowering her hands from Cana's mouth. "Fine, okay," Lucy said. "Yes, I'm going to ask him. Satisfied?"

"Oh, I'll be satisfied after I hear the play by play," Cana said suggestively. She took a drink from her bottle of wine. "And don't you dare tell me that you won't kiss and tell."

Lucy's face reddened as she blushed. "I doubt anything is going to happen," Lucy said. Her heartbeat quickened as she scanned the Guild Hall for the tall blond. "Besides, he's not even here."

Cana finished her bottle of wine and slammed the empty bottle on the wooden table before them. Lucy flinched and Cana smiled as she took Lucy's hand.

"Come on," Cana said standing up. She tugged on Lucy's hand, pulling the Celestial Mage out of her seat. "I bet I know three people who can tell us where he is."

…

"Hey Cosplayer," Bickslow greeted as Lucy and Cana approached the Raijinshuu's table. "What brings ya over?" the Seith Mage asked with a wink.

Lucy paused and her eyes widened as she turned towards Bickslow. He wore a red Santa hat and sported a nasty looking black eye. His eye was half lidded and swollen. Purple bruising surrounded his eye socket and had spread to his cheek bone and nose. She looked away when Bickslow's eyes met hers.

"Hey, Bix," Cana said as she plopped down beside Bickslow. "We were just wondering what the hell happened to your face," Cana said and Lucy gasped.

"Cana," Lucy warned. She looked towards Freed and Evergreen, who sat on the opposite side of the table, and gave them an apologetic smile. Freed politely gestured to the empty seat beside Cana and Lucy sat down.

Bickslow laughed. "Ya'll should see the other guy," he replied as he put his arm around Cana's shoulders.

"This guy," Cana drawled, pausing to poke the poof on the end of Bickslow's Santa hat. "Is he tall, blond, tatted, and sparky?"

Lucy's eyes widened. "Laxus hit you?"

"Oy, don't make that face, Cosplayer," Bickslow said with his hand over his heart. "My bro's going through some hard shit and I failed him last night. I deserved to be hit."

Lucy remembered Laxus passed out behind Master's grave and the empty liquor bottles at his feet. Cana nudged Lucy's side and the memory faded. She shook her head to clear her mind. She took a deep breath and gathered her courage.

"Where is he now?" Lucy asked, her heart racing.

"Laxus will arrive within the hour," Freed replied swiftly. Evergreen raised her eyebrow. "He will," Freed continued, "It is Christmas."

"Ya know he ain't coming," Bickslow said.

Freed puffed out his chest. "Laxus said he would join us. He is a man of his word."

"When he ain't broken," Bickslow continued. Evergreen smacked the back of his head. "Oww!"

Evergreen narrowed her eyes. "If Laxus wishes to be alone, then we should respect that," she said.

Lucy bit her lower lip. She remembered Laxus' cold, nearly frozen body. She remembered how his eyes darkened when she mentioned finding him behind Master's grave. She blinked as Bickslow met her gaze. He grinned at her.

"Check Kardia's south-western tower," Bickslow said and Evergreen elbowed him in the ribs. "Oww, Ever. Ya know he shouldn't be alone."

"Then you go," Evergreen snapped.

"Nah, he'd rather see Cosplayer. Ain't that right?" he asked Lucy.

Evergreen's eyes widened as Lucy blushed. "What is going on?" Evergreen demanded. Bickslow ignored her as he raised his hand in the air.

"Oy, Mira!" he called out. He waved the Takeover Mage over to their table. "Can ya get some food boxed up? Cosplayer is gonna take it to Laxus."

"I am?"

"He's grumpy when he's hungry," Bickslow explained. "Unless ya plan on offerin' something else?" Bickslow waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Evergreen grabbed Bickslow by the collar of his shirt. "I'll ask you one more time," she said through gritted teeth. "What the hell is going on?"

Bickslow just grinned as Mira showed up with three large boxes of food. Mira passed the boxes to Lucy.

"Thank you, Mira," Lucy said. She stood up.

The Takeover Mage smiled. "Better hurry before the food gets cold," she said with a wink.

"Oh yeah," Lucy said. She bit her lower lip.

Cana slapped Lucy's ass and Lucy jumped. "Go get him," Cana whispered.

Lucy swallowed hard. She took a breath.

"Carpe diem, Cosplayer!" Bickslow called out.

Lucy headed towards the Guild Hall's exit, her heart pounding. She gripped the warm boxes of food as she pushed open the Guild's double door with her back. She offered Cana a nervous smile before leaving.

"Carpe mother fucking diem!" she heard Bickslow yell before the Guild doors closed and silence surrounded her.

* * *

 **A/N** Thank you so so much for your patience! Personal thank you to love crimson red ray88, kurahieiritr JIO, sassykitten1701, RosesMcKellar, weirdopotato, Univerzes, ginonymous, Numinous-Alqua, LunaStarLady, Adabs18, xXPumbaXx, QueenoftheMermaids, Desna, Illustre, Grimnack , LaluHeart777, 6661, Lalu-forever, scallywag4real, Tiernank, Adabs18, westerngoddess, lara jefferys, and LittlePrincessNana! Thank you everyone for reading and taking the time to review. It means so much to me!

Laxus POV is up next! Go get him, Lucy!


	4. Chapter Four

Laxus sat in the stone brick window frame of Kardia Cathedral's south-western tower. The single paned, beveled glass window was open and a cold winter breeze blew in. The freezing air cut through his thin wool sweater, chilling his skin, his skin prickling with goosebumps. He welcomed the numbing sensation.

He sighed, his breath a cloud a hot air bellowing out before him, fogging the glass of the window. His reflection stared back at him, his eyes dead and half lidded. His chest ached. He turned away from the window and looked around the tower's interior.

Evergreen had truly outdone herself.

Dozens of lighted candles covered the small room. A short pine tree stood in the far corner, the tree decorated with twinkling lights and shiny glass ornaments. Brightly colored gifts with coordinating ribbons and tags sat beneath the tree. Scented pine cones filled the room. The overpowering smell gave the Dragon Slayer a headache.

He reached into his pants' pocket and pulled out a silk scarf. He bundled the soft fabric in his fist and brought the scarf to his nose. He inhaled the sweet scent of the scarf and his pain eased slightly. The tension in his shoulders disappeared as he breathed.

The scarf smelled of strawberries and honey.

He closed his eyes, the image of Lucy's smiling face flashing behind his eyelids. His heart ached, his chest squeezing.

 _This is your chance with Cosplayer!_ Bickslow's voice echoed in Laxus' mind. _She likes ya._

He opened his eyes. He shoved Lucy's scarf back into his pocket and he faced the open window.

 _There's no way,_ he thought. He clenched his fist, his knuckles whitening. He leaned his head against the window frame and closed his eyes.

 _There's no fucking way._

A door opened below. Soft clicks from a pair of heels and rustling fabric of a synthetic blend echoed throughout the tower. Elevated breathing, labored breaths as they climbed the spiraling staircase. Someone was coming. Laxus exhaled, exasperated, his eyes still closed.

 _Here comes Ever,_ he thought.

His nostrils flared to catch her scent but all he could smell were the scented pine cones. He cursed.

His head ached and his throat was dry. His eyes flashed to the unopened bottle of cinnamon whiskey beside him. His fingers ached for the bottle but Bickslow's voice nagged in his head. _Stay sober._

He turned away and leaned his head back against the window frame. He closed his eyes and crossed his arms across his chest. Lucy's bright smile flashed in his mind.

 _Will I see you at the Guild tonight?_ She had asked him earlier.

He sighed. _I'm a fucking coward._

The door knob to the room turned and the wooden door creaked as it opened.

"You're early," Laxus said, his eyes still closed.

"Were you expecting me?"

His eyes shot open and he quickly sat up from his lounged position. His jaw dropped as his eyes landed on the woman standing in the doorway. She giggled.

"Did I startle you?" she asked playfully. "That's a first!"

Laxus relaxed back against the window frame, his hands behind his head. "All I can smell are these fucking pine cones," he grumbled.

Lucy smiled. "Ah," she said. "Then I guess you haven't smelled the food."

Laxus raised one eyebrow, his stomach growling. "Food?"

He noticed then that she carried three brown takeout boxes. She walked over to him, her red heels clicking against the wooden floor. His eyes traveled up her slender legs and he swallowed the lump forming in his throat. She wore gray wool stockings and that short red bubble dress from earlier.

 _Fuck._

"I brought you leftovers from the Guild's Christmas Party," Lucy said offering him the takeout boxes in her hands.

"There's never leftovers," he said accepting the boxes. His fingers brushed against hers. She flushed.

She tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. He brought the warm boxes to his lap. He watched her as her eyes searched the room before they landed on a folded furry blanket beside the Christmas tree. She walked over to the blanket.

"May I?" she asked.

He nodded his head.

She bent over to pick up the blanket. Laxus groaned as her dress lifted up and he could see her round ass and lacy underwear. His groin twitched.

 _Fuck._

She turned around with the blanket in her arms, a warm smile on her face, oblivious. She spread the white furry blanket on the wooden floor. She sat down on the blanket and adjusted her dress. The soft tops of her breasts jiggled as she settled into a comfortable position. He couldn't pry his eyes away. He licked his lips.

Lucy patted the blanket beside her.

 _Fuck._

He complied, leaving the window and sitting down on the blanket in front of her. His stomach growled and Lucy giggled. His heart soared at the sweet sound.

"Go ahead and eat, silly," she said. She covered her mouth to stifle her giggles.

He dug into the food, eating quickly. Lucy fiddled with the strap of her heels. Her face grimaced.

"What's wrong?" he asked, his mouth full of food.

"Ah, these heels are new," she said rubbing just below her ankle. "They kinda hurt my feet when I was running over here."

He swallowed. "You ran?"

"It's freezing outside and I didn't want the food to get cold," she explained. She winced, touching her heel.

He finished the last bite of food and set the boxes off to the side of the blanket.

"Here," he said. He stretched out his hand for her foot.

She blinked, her eyes widening. She swung her legs around to the front of her body. Laxus tried not to look as her dress hitched up a little, exposing her bare upper thighs. She bit her lower lip and raised her foot.

He took her foot in his hand. His fingers fumbled with her heel strap before sliding off her shoe. She winced, her foot flexing. His massaged her sore foot through her socking, rubbing his thumbs in small circles. Her cheeks flushed and her breathing slowed.

"Thank you for the meal," he said. He moved his hands to her ankle. She bit her lower lip.

"Everyone missed you at the party," she said softly.

His hands stopped mid calf and he swore he heard Lucy whimper as he put her leg down. He grabbed her other foot, removing that heel as well.

"I missed you at the party," she said even quieter. She winced as his thumbs rubbed over a tender spot on her foot.

"Yeah, well, didn't feel right going this year," he said, continuing to massage her foot and ankle. He thought about removing her stockings and feeling her soft, bare skin. He imagined running his hands down her smooth legs and up her dress. Blood surged down to his groin at the thought and he shifted his hips uncomfortably.

"I miss him, too," Lucy said. His blood thinned and his excitement faded. He frowned.

"I don't want to talk about the old man right now," he said his hands stopping mid massage. He released her leg.

"I know," Lucy said. "I just- I'm here for you. If you want to talk or not. I'm just, here." She tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. She stretched out her legs. "I know he'd want you to be happy."

"Blondie," Laxus warned.

"No, let me just say something. You don't have to talk, just listen," she said. She scooted closer, putting a hand on his knee. "You should be happy. You should be sober. You should be our next Guild Master."

He blinked at her. "That's a lot of shoulds," he said dryly.

"Laxus," Lucy said, her eyes pink and glistening. _Fuck, is she going to cry?_

"Fuck this," he said and he reached for the unopened bottle of whiskey. She crawled over his lap and grabbed his wrist, stopping him.

His breath hitched in his throat. She leaned over him, her breasts pouring out of her dress. Her brown eyes looked up at him and their eyes met.

"Why did you kiss me last Christmas?" she asked softly and his eyes widened.

"Uh, what?" he stuttered at her sudden change of subject.

"Last Christmas," she said pausing to bite her lower lip. "You kissed me on the balcony after pretending I was standing underneath mistletoe."

 _Fuck._

He scoffed nervously. "It was a joke." He lied.

"No. It was too-" Lucy flushed, her cheeks warming. Laxus held his breath. "Too much to be a joke," she finished.

Laxus shrugged. "What can I say? I'm a great kisser." He chuckled, his heart beating fast. "Don't tell me you've been thinking about that kiss for the past year?"

Lucy flinched. She sat up. Her face was red and her eyes were narrowed.

"Yes, yes I have!" she blurted her voice sharp. "You don't have to be such a jerk." She sighed and Laxus' heart was in his throat. "I should have known it meant nothing." Her voice cracked.

She stood and smoothed out her dress. She sniffed, turning her head away.

"I'll just go," she said and Laxus grabbed her arm.

"I lied," he said quickly. "I kissed you because I wanted to."

Tears spilled down her cheeks and his chest clenched.

 _Fuck_.

"Why are you crying?" he asked his voice low.

"I don't know," Lucy said. She rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand. "I know you don't date. I know kissing doesn't mean anything to you, that it's no big deal." She paused and Laxus couldn't breathe. "I like you and yes, I spent the last year pining after you like some idiot." Her words were rushed and he could hear her heart beating in rhythm to his own pounding pulse.

He froze and she tugged her arm free of his grasp.

"Just let me leave," she pleaded. "I'm embarrassed and I just want to-"

He stood up. He grabbed her arm once more and pulled her to him, closing the gap between them. He cupped her face in his hands and her eyes widened. He licked his lower lip before lowering his face to hers. His lips hovered over hers and she held her breath. He touched his forehead to hers.

"I'm shit with words," he said his voice low. He wiped her tears with his thumb. "I-," he paused. _Fuck, why is this so fucking hard?_

Lucy's eyes softened. She smiled, her hand coming to his chest. She rested her palm over his heart. His heart raced at her touch. "You like me too," she whispered.

His eyes widened as her arms wrapped around his neck and her lips met his.

* * *

 **A/N** Thank you for your patience! Hope this chapter was worth the wait ;P It's not over yet, but almost! Thank you for reading and for your favs and follows! Please leave a review with your thoughts and feelings. See you soon!


End file.
